It's a pornographic world, after all
by Fatonwurst
Summary: America is messing around on the internet one day, when he decides to show his housemate, England something that he finds on the Internet - about the nations! Then, everything spreads out from there. Rated T for language and hints at sex.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfict on this account (I used to have another one, but I deleted everything on it, and left it well alone).**

**Due to the fact that, despite chapter 1 and 2 being written, I have lots of exams coming up soon, I will be updating this about once every week!**

**Oh, and if anyone can think of a better title than the current one, I would be deeply grateful! (Titles aren't my strong point)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Artie! Come and look at this!"

Arthur Kirkland scowled into his teacup. Why did the American insist on calling him 'Artie'? His name was /Arthur/, not Artie. "What do you want?" Was his cross response.

"Dude! This is so funny! You have to come and see!" What could be so funny that could cause Alfred to call Arthur over? He had given up doing so after the Brit had kept a blank face throughout a so called 'funny' video.

Never-the-less, Arthur stood up, wiping the crumbs from his scones off his trousers as he did so, before walking over towards where the American was sat, hunched over his laptop. On the screen, was a moving image of Arthur beating the naked French man, Francis Bonnefoy, round the head with a rolling pin.

A smile appeared on Arthur's lips. "Who made this? Was it Estonia?"

"Nope! Some human called..." Alfred's face scruched up, as he tried to read the writing underneath the GIF. "Just some human!"

The smile fell. "A human? Are you aware how bloody serious this is? If one human knows, more could know! They could hunt us down!"

"And what, kill us?" Alfred snorted. "Trust me, Artie. That ain't gonna happen. I mean, loads know, and we're safe!"

Arthur nodded slowly. "What else is there?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Gosh, thank you for such a positive reaction! (I would put a heart here, but doesn't let me~)**

**xxxxx: Great! I'm glad you do!**

**anon: I will, don't worry!**

**NCISBALTOFAN: Well, wait no longer!**

**(Next chapter we will be moving onto another character, don't worry!)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Artie? Artie! Wake up! Oh God..." Alfred glanced back at the computer screen, which had a piece of literature loaded about the two men having a /rather/ productive evening alone, together. Alfred had had to cross his legs, to avoid the Brit from seeing his true reaction, but Arthur had passed out. And they hadn't even gotten to the section that involved toys (Alfred had read this one many times). Instead of his head filling up with ideas on how to wake his former guardian up, snippets from other human literature about the two burst into his head, particularly ones about Alfred taking advantage of Arthur as he slept.

No. He would not do it. He wasn't a rapist.

The American shook his head, as though trying to rid himself of the thoughts, and started slapping Arthur's cheeks. After about 10 minutes of this proving un-successful, the younger of the two ran to the kitchen of the house they shared, to fill up something with water. To his dismay, there was nothing large enough, apart from a large bottle, half filled with Vimto. No! He couldn't use that!

Alfred looked around again, but his efforts were fruitless. The juice would have to be sacrificed.

He poured the contents of the bottle down the sink, before filling it up with water, and carrying it back to the living room. Crap! The carpet! He couldn't get that wet!

The American set the bottle on the coffee table by the couch, and grabbed Arthur by the shoulders. His fellow nation was much heavier than Alfred had expected, but he had a sneaky feeling that the large eyebrows had a lot to do with that.

Never the less, the younger of the two managed to drag the elder to the wooden floor of the kitchen, before dashing back for the water. Once they were both in the kitchen, the images came flooding back to Alfred's mind. There wasn't just ones of him doing it -a drawing of Prussia, France and Spain stood round a sleeping Germany as the dead nation pulled off his pants implied exactly the same thing. And Arthur's face looked so peaceful, now...

No. Absolutely not. No way. Not even a small kiss on the cheek. What if Arthur woke up? That would mean a whole load of awkward explaining to do. Instead, the American tipped the bottle of water over the Brit's face.


	3. Chapter 2

**No reviews to reply to (which kinda makes me sad D: I want to hear who you guys want to see next, or what you think so far!)**

**Oh, and on my profile is a poll as to which character I should do next, and that would be awesome if you could vote!**

**But thank you to all the people who have subscribed either to this story, my profile or both!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt was sat on his bed, on his laptop. He had to admit, the basement room in which he lived was rather depressing, but the albino would never say that in front of his little brother, Ludwig. Gilbert had chosen the dark room after he had dragged himself back from Russia, due to the fact it was lonely and cold. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone back then. Now that his lively grin had returned, things were a different matter. A light bulb had been installed (Gilbert had called over Antonio and Francis whilst Ludwig was out, and the three of them had somehow managed to wire up the bulb that now shone dimly, hanging down unprotected), posters of various German rock bands covered the walls, and the floor was a mixture of clothes, food, bird droppings and porn.

Gilbert was bored. Not bored enough to visit Austria and Hungary or tidy his room, mind you, but he was still bored. His Internet browser had open several tabs - most of them porn, one for his email, and the last, a job search that he switched to if Ludwig entered the room. It was 6 in the morning, and although Gilbert's little brother was out training, or doing some other dumb shit, the tab couldn't hurt.

Plus, a job might distract him from his boredom.

The Prussian rid himself of the un-awesome thought immediately.

"Huh? What is that?" He frowned, looking at the number '1' next to his email tab. "Wait! I got an email!"

Upon opening the email, it was revealed that the sender was America.

'

to

awesome_bird_:

hey luk this! i think u will like it!'

Below the text was a link.

"Gott, he's so annoying!" Gilbert muttered to himself. "I guess whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Maybe this 'deviantART' place is another porn site?"

And so Gilbert clicked the link, Gilbird flying onto his shoulder as he did so.

A familiar smirk greeted him, below a pair of ruby red eyes, that belonged to no other than Gilbert himself. Except that this was a girl. A woman.

She had white hair, like Prussia, except her's was much longer, reaching her waist. There was a scar on her cheek, and her face was much more feminine, but the similarity between the two was amazing.

Surprisingly flat chested, the girl wore something similar to what Gilbert had worn back when he had taken Silesia from Austria as a top, and white shorts below, a pair of white knee-high boots topping the outfit. The albino licked his lips. Dang, that girl was hot. Who was she?

The description underneath called her 'Julchen', or 'Fem!Prussia'. Fem!Prussia? How could there be a female version of him? How could she be so hot, yet flat chested?

Dang.

He licked his lips again. Must be how awesome he was, he presumed. He clicked the 'next' button. Time to see who else made a hot chick.


End file.
